mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Mega64
Mega64 is a low-budget series that is independently produced, edited, directed, written, and starring Rocco Botte. Although Rocco frequently collaborates with amateur filmmakers Derrick Acosta and Shawn Chatfield, the fans recognize Mega64 as "his show". So far, it has 3 complete seasons. The Mega64 series is made with no big studio influences or hidden corporate agendas. It's just straight from the creative mind of Rocco Botte to the screen with no filters. This, of course, allows for some abstract concepts. Without the luxury of a budget, the series often times struggles with ideas that are beyond the capabilities of the filmmakers. But if one is willing to embrace the show for what it is and meet it on it's own terms, a new world of possibilities opens up. Rocco Botte has stated on several occasions that he considers the series his magnum opus, and it will no doubt be remembered long after his death. needed Plot or Episodes In the not too distant future, the sinister scientist Dr. Poque creates the most powerful videogame console ever assembled. Known as the "Mega64," this sinister device has the power to download classic videogames into the user's brain, causing them to take on a whole new reality. While Rocko and Derek are hooked to the Mega64, the viewer sees them acting as characters in the corresponding game, interacting with normal people in San Diego who are often unaware that they are on hidden camera, but are notified after the filming is completed. Occasionally, however, the cameraman will be out in the open, in situations where covert filming is unnecessary or impossible. Another character, named Sean, is initially hired by Dr. Poque as Rocko and Derek's "E-mail delivery man" but also starts taking part in the Mega64 experiments. Shortly thereafter, two additional characters are introduced: a puppet named Marcus, who is Dr. Poque's second in command; and Horatio, Poque's lazy and unreliable Mexican roommate. History Rocco originally wrote the first draft of Mega64 while in a college class back in 2002. He was bored and did not intended it to be taken seriously. The series was originally produced to air on public-access television; however, the original five episodes did not get broadcast. Later, creator Rocco Botte pitched the show to G4 to no avail. Eventually, all episodes were released on DVD, published through Awful Video, the publishing arm of Something Awful. The Mega64 official site provides links to order the DVDs, as well as several free sample video clips. The show's website includes several exclusive videos such as "Agent Smith Goes to Washington", which primarily spoofs The Matrix films and Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, with a subtle homage to the game Paperboy, and others. The show has also been referenced in video gaming magazines Electronic Gaming Monthly and Nintendo Power. The Luigi's Mansion skit was also featured on a DVD included with issue 147 of Nintendo Official Magazine. Mega64: Version 2, the show's second season, was released on DVD on July 20, 2006. Mega64 Time! was released on DVD on July 26, 2007. This is a two disc set of every video game commercial made by Mega64 and another disc of random skits. Mega64: Version 3 was originally intended to be released in 2008, but the release date was continually pushed back and filming was not finished until March 2010. Mega64: Version 3 was finally released on May 28, 2010. The cover artwork is reminiscent of the PeopleMover and Matterhorn Bobsleds attraction posters from Disneyland, and features the tagline, "Adventures Thru Digital Space." According to Mega64.com, British Sky Broadcasting would be airing the first season of Mega64 on one of their channels during their gaming programming blocks. However, in Mega64's Podcast: Episode 77, it was revealed that Sky would not be airing Mega64, due to a misunderstanding between the two companies. In said podcast it was explained that British Sky Broadcasting had come under new management, and that Mega64's episodes being aired had been lost in the shuffle. After contacting the company for the reasoning behind this, Sky representatives replied to Mega64 that they "had asked too much money", however the Mega64 crew claims they did not ask for any money in the first place. Promotional skits For Ubisoft, Mega64 has produced skits featuring Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, Cold Fear, 187 Ride or Die, Myst V: End of Ages, Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, Dark Messiah of Might and Magic, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent, and Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas 2 all of which have been available for download on their respective websites. Skits featuring Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter are available for download not only on the game's official website, but also via Xbox Live to Microsoft's Xbox 360, in full high-definition and Dolby 5.1 Surround, both firsts for Mega64. Both videos are now available, listed as "GRAW: Cross-Com 1" and "GRAW: Cross-Com 2". Mega64 has done promotional videos for the 2006 and 2007 Spike Video Game Awards that have aired on Spike TV. They have also done a series of skits for GDC 2008, entitled Intro, I am Independent, and Independent Inspirations. Mega64 produced the music video for the Freezepop song Brainpower. Mega64 skits were also used during MTV's Videogame week. In 2009, Mega64 produced four commercials for GameTap, which aired on Adult Swim. On September 14, 2009, the Mega64 crew made a promo for the game Heroes over Europe for Ubisoft. The promo spoofed typical WWII dogfight documentries. The Mega64 Podcast Mega64 publishes a weekly podcast starring the cast of Mega64 as well as friends of the show. Mega64 projects, TV, Movies, and current events are usually discussed. See also *Mega64ums Category:Miscellaneous